Sin perdón
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Se puede perdonar una traición, que nos lastimó y a la vez nos dio una mayor esperanza? Algo AU, Mpreg, yaoi, Ooc y cuanta advertencia se me ocurra para que no haya reclamos. Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, las ilusiones siguen siendo nuestras.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin perdón**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

 _Cómo pude haberte yo herido,_

 _Engañarte y ofendido_

 _Alma gemela no te olvido,_

 _Aunque me arranque el corazón…_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **El Verdadero Amor perdona**_ _de_ _ **Mana**_ _._

* * *

Coincidencia, falsa moral o llana venganza. Sasuke no deseaba ahondar mucho en los motivos; empero se burló de los presentes, en su fuero interno.

–Seis meses es poco tiempo. –opinó Koharu Utatane.

Los murmullos se escucharon y la _Hokage_ puso orden.

–Silencio.

Por supuesto el Uchiha, esperaba que _esos dos_ lo defendieran, no es que se los pidiera, ni que lo necesitara, pero sabía que estaba en su forma de ser.

–Es poco tiempo, para un traidor y asesino –concluyó el viejo Homura.

Sasuke por fin habló:

–Quisiera saber ¿a quién se me acusa de matar? ¿A Kaguya? –dijo burlón– No sabía que debían acabar con ella _los de la alianza_ … Oh, esperen un momento, pero si ninguno pudo hacerlo.

Los murmullos se acrecentaron y para molestia de los del consejo, el Uchiha tenía mucha razón; no obstante:

–El prisionero no puede hablar.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño; después de todo, se entregó voluntariamente y esos ancianos se jactaban al negarle poder defenderse.

Para sorpresa del moreno, los ancianos no continuaron, en cambio dieron su veredicto…

–Seis meses en la cárcel de Konoha.

El de _sharingan_ fue guiado por dos _ANBU_ fuera del recinto y rumbo a la cárcel. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero cada vez más, sentía que la idea de entregarse, había sido un error, pues a todos les interesaba solo verlo pagar, por dejar esa aldea en la que aún no confiaba y a la que regresó solo por Naruto.

 _Casualmente_ cuando la guerra terminó y el sacó a todos del _Tsukuyomi_ eterno, fue interceptado para ser apresado. Con todos libres, les entró el sentido de justicia y _pidieron su cabeza_ , sin embargo cargos contra él, solo el de traición, pues a su hermano no lo mató –Itachi murió por su enfermedad– y aun si así hubiera sido, sería una verdadera parodia que lo acusaran de ello, cuando todo su clan fue muerto por Itachi y por órdenes del consejo y el _Sandaime_.

Por matar a Orochimaru… ese _sannin_ si había sido ágil y huyó, antes de que lo capturaran y seguía muy vivo.

Danzō se suicidó al querer matarlo. Así que, asesinó solo en defensa propia y como todo _shinobi_.

Sasuke fue custodiado con discreción hacia su destino y este a pesar suyo, se giró a buscar al rubio.

Lo vio cada vez más lejos, parado a un lado de Sakura y de Kakashi.

Supo que su egoísmo era el que lo hizo pensar en que fue una decepción no ver a Naruto defendiéndolo; porque sintió que en el Valle del Fin, pudieron comprenderse… por fin después de tantos años, dejando que las emociones de ambos fueran conocidas por el otro.

Y no solo fueron las emociones si no todo en ellos, no les fue desconocido.

… _Sentir la muerte tan cerca como de cerca se está de un amante, despertó en ellos algo que dormido o escondido detrás de amistad, creció como lo hicieron ellos en ese tiempo._

 _Morir desangrados no parecía tan molesto, cuando los cuerpos magullados y más que cansados, se unieron en un abrazo carnal; siendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, no sintieron la necesidad de tener un preludio y por consentimiento mutuo, el rubio entró en el Uchiha y no solo físicamente, si no también pudo traspasar la coraza del alma de este.._.

Sasuke, borró esos _tontos_ pensamientos y caminó orgulloso. Si el Uzumaki no consideró importante todo lo sucedido, él no iba a deprimirse ridículamente, porque este no abogó en su defensa.

Con diecisiete años de edad, se consideraba en buena forma para _sobrevivir_ a ese encierro sin daño alguno.

Como siempre, la traición no le era desconocida y hasta él mismo era acusado de ello, por lo que la amargura y él, eran viejos amigos.

Nadie lo obligó a entregarse, y por eso tampoco culpó a nadie de ese destino.

No justificaba, pero si comprendía que Konoha e incluso las otras naciones ninja, desearan un chivo expiatorio y él no se consideraba un santo para ofenderse por serlo.

En conclusión, el único problema era, que solo esperó infantilmente –en su opinión– el apoyo de una sola persona, aunque no cambiara nada, solo ver el intento le hubiera sido grato.

000

El Uzumaki suspiró abatido al ver partir al reo y sus guardias, y comentó nada feliz.

–Él tiene razón. No mató a nadie; solo a Kaguya y en ese caso, yo también.

–Naruto… –amonestó Kakashi viendo de reojo a la _Hokage_ , que se acercaba.

Sakura apretó sus manos entre si y agregó.

–Abandonó Konoha y se unió a Orochimaru, se convirtió en renegado.

–También lo hizo Itachi y si conocen su historia, seguro que nadie lo culpará. –prosiguió el rubio.

–¿De qué hablas, Naruto? –preguntó Sakura.

Tsunade bufó:

–Cierra la boca niño.

El Uzumaki torció los labios, mas obedeció.

Eran personas que creían conocer a los otros, pero que no se comprendían ni ellos y que de ese modo, actuaban como ciegos que deseaban ser guiados para no sentir que erraban.

000

Consecuencia de la fuerza de voluntad y –no lo dudaba– ese Orochimaru y sus modificaciones para hacerlo más poderoso. Asesinarlo en cuanto saliera de la cárcel o… agradecerle, aun no lo decidía, pero una de sus metas ya estaba cumplida.

Era el último descendiente del _Sensō no Ichizoku*_ ; algo como eso no lo haría flaquear y hasta se congratulaba del poder de la otra línea de sangre.

Entre esas paredes –que no tenían sellos o algo parecido, pues tuvieron que reconocer que él no deseaba escapar y que si lo deseaba, ni sellos, ni nada lo detendría–, hacía ejercicio y entrenaba; lo que lo mantenía en buen estado físico; aunque no lo pareciera, pese a todo, su apariencia física le era de poco interés, durante ese tiempo.

Con esas nuevas ropas que constaban de un capa que le cubría la parte de arriba**, se sentía cómodo.

Las puertas en el pasillo se escucharon y el moreno supo que un guardia iba a verlo.

Tuvo razón, más el _ANBU_ no iba solo.

–¡Hey _Teme_!

Sasuke se giró a ver a su visitante y luego lo ignoró.

–Oye, después de que me costó mucho trabajo que me permitieran venir, te pones gruñón, aunque en ti no es raro.

El guardia se alejó, advirtiendo.

–Son solo veinte minutos y no te acerques mucho.

–Sí, sí.

Naruto vio partir al custodio y se giró a ver al moreno.

–Sakura quiere venir, pero dicen que tú te has negado.

–…

–Ella no se merece eso.

–Solo a eso viniste.

–¿A qué?

–A rogar por ella. Pensé que había quedado claro, que considero que no me conoce y que no soy capricho de nadie.

–No has cambiado mucho.

Sasuke alzó la vista y miró fijamente al rubio.

–¿Debo ser políticamente correcto, y mentir por el bien de los otros?

–No dije eso.

–Dices que Sakura quiere verme, no la vi muy entusiasta en mi juicio.

Naruto sintió el golpe que llevaban, encubierto, esas palabras y retrocedió.

–No se podía hacer mucho. Atacaste a los _Kages_ , te fuiste con Orochimaru…

–Y trate de matarlos a ella y a ti muchas veces.

–Por eso no te culpamos y ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

El Uchiha se giró de nuevo.

–Ya ha pasado el tiempo.

–No… yo…

Sasuke tuvo razón, pues el guardia llegó en ese momento. Naruto no se resistió a retirarse, pero advirtió.

–¡Regresaré, _ttebayo_!

El de ojos negros respondió.

–No lo hagas, si pretendes ignorar lo que pasó en el Valle del Fin.

–No…

Ya no se escuchó a Naruto, pues el guardia ya lo guiaba fuera del lugar.

Sasuke ya no recibió visitas. Después de todo, su sentencia estaba por cumplirse y en un acto de buena voluntad –o en su opinión– miedo de que se vengara, lo dejaron libre un par de días antes.

El Uchiha obtuvo el permiso de viajar, a condición de enviar reportes o en su defecto regresar cada cierto tiempo y tuvo que reconocer la tozudez de Sakura, al averiguar de su partida e ir a despedirse.

Guardar rencor inútilmente le afectaría y por eso el Uchiha fue cortés y hasta un poco amistoso, con la chica.

Podía justificar la ausencia de Naruto por lo despistado de este; pero sería un placebo y también le afectaría a la larga.

El Uchiha avanzó por el camino de Konoha y luego por algunos desconocidos, pero que lo guiarían a su destino.

…

Los mensajes con reportes llegaban puntualmente y algunas veces supo de la visita del Uchiha; incluso que este actuó para que _ese meteorito_ no llegara a Konoha; mas nunca lo pudo ver personalmente.

Naruto deseó haber dado una respuesta más clara en aquella ocasión, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Dos años no eran poco tiempo y con ellos muchas cosas sucedieron; como que él estaba por casarse.

No era de extrañar que en esa noche y parado frente, al hasta ese día ausente Uchiha; no supiera ni que decir.

El moreno acomodó a su pequeña y preciada carga, y negó:

–Ya veo que el don de la palabra coherente, nunca te llegó.

–…

El Uchiha continuó:

–La Hyūga…, no es de extrañar, siempre te vio con admiración. De lejos, pero te vio.

–Si…

Naruto no despegaba los ojos, de la personita que Sasuke cargaba.

–Ya veo que por fin lo notaste. –aseguró el moreno.

–¿Cómo pudo ser?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

–Ni yo lo sé bien, pero aquí está.

El rubio sonrió con nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Itachi.

–¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Naruto.

–No. Se llama Menma.

–¿Por qué…?

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

–Quise que fuera menos serio que los Uchiha antes que él y un poco por ti.

Naruto reaccionó.

–No sé qué decir.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

–Nada, no digas nada. Solo deseaba que lo conocieras y nos iremos de nuevo.

–¡¿Pero como pretendes que no haga nada?!

–No lo harás. Y tampoco le dirás a nadie de él. ¿Comprendiste? –Amenazó al moreno con el _rinnegan_ – Tenía un deber con él y un poco contigo, pero nada más. No quiero que cambies nada de tu vida, pues yo tampoco lo haré. Esa decisión la tomé y la tomaste, hace dos años.

–¡Yo no sabía!

–Optaste por ignorar y con eso decidiste. Si hubo alguna duda, tu boda las borró por completo.

–No lo haré.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más desapareció –con su hijo Menma– en una bola de humo.

Con perdón o sin perdón, las acciones hablaban más que todas las promesas e ilusiones y Naruto era un _shinobi_ de acciones.

 **Fin**

 _¡Ay! El rencor que nos envenena_

 _Nos hace daño,_

 _Aunque no regreses corazón_

 _Has de perdonarme._

 _Fragmento de la canción **El Verdadero amor Perdona** de **Mana**._

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien leyó y digamos que traía una espinita, con eso de que hay algunos (as) que aseguran que Sasuke debe pagar y yo me dije ¿pagar qué? ¿Y porque quieren que lo encierren? Ah pero después de que les salve el trasero ¡Que conveniente!

Y bueno la boda del rubio, aun la veo en el _fandom_ y… ¡La detesto! No la vi, pero la imagino.

Si hay epílogo, aun no lo decido ;)

*Clan de la Guerra, sip al que amo y admiro jejeje

**A mí me parece que es un poncho –el que lleva Sasukito–, después de la guerra… En la susodicha película, en la que casi no sale.


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor** …

* * *

Ahí parado en las rocas de los _Hokages_ , Naruto pudo sentir como, la realidad aplastaba cualquier excusa, culpa o lástima.

Se quedó inmóvil mirando la aldea durmiente.

El viento y la fría noche lo reavivaron y el rubio gritó frustrado.

–¡Regresa! –por supuesto Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba.

Su respiración se hizo errática y su _chakra_ se removió inquieto.

Su eterno inquilino, lo llamó:

–Mocoso.

–…

–Hey Naruto…

El mencionado, gruñó enojado, más respondió al llamado y _entró_.

Kurama lo vio _aparecer_ frente a él y lo increpó.

–¿Por qué el enojo?

–¡¿Acaso no viste todo?!

–Sí y a pesar de mí, debo aceptar que no culpo al Uchiha arrogante.

–¡¿No lo culpas?! –exclamó el rubiales– ¡No me dijo de mi hijo!

–Te lo dijo ahorita.

Explicó con calma el _Kyūbi_.

–¡Pero… se fue!

–¿Y que esperabas? Se distanciaron.

–Yo fui a visitarlo a la cárcel, en cuanto conseguí la autorización y no lo dejaría de visitar, pero lo dejaron libre antes y nadie me dijo nada.

Kurama se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, sin erguirse del todo.

–Desde el final de la guerra, todo mundo se ve muy interesado en _hacerte la vida más fácil_. –opinó el _Kyūbi_.

–Yo no lo he pedido.

–No, claro que no. No obstante, hasta _casualmente_ te han resultado muchas enamoradas.

–…

–No culpes al Uchiha, pues tú te vas a casar con la Hyūga.

–Yo… yo…

No supo que responder, el de ojos azules.

–A cualquiera Naruto, a cualquiera le puedes mentir, incluso a ti mismo; pero no a mí. Eres un _Jinchūriki_ y no puedes _caer_ en _genjutsus_ , no si yo lo impido y… lo hice; que te hayas obligado a sentir por pena o lástima, es otra cosa.

–Se lo debía a…, hice una promesa.

–Yo siempre contigo Naruto, recuérdalo. –señaló Kurama.

–Creí que así cumplía una promesa. Y era tanto su anhelo...

–¿Otro mártir que _exige_ Konoha?… No lo seas. Ahora con lo que sabes ¿Vale más lo que ella siente, que cualquier otra cosa?

Kurama esperó paciente la respuesta; si conocía bien a su contenedor, actuaría de acuerdo a su corazón, como siempre debió hacerlo.

Naruto se alboroto –más– el cabello y gritó:

–¡No! ¡Primero y sobre todos, Sasuke y… mi hijo, _ttebayo_!

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el hocico del zorro de nueve colas.

–Esa es la determinación que esperaba ¿Y qué harás con todos los planes?

–Planes… solo son eso, no se concretaran sin mí y créeme, no tengo la intención de seguir con ellos. Hablaré con quien deba y les diré la verdad.

–… ¿Cuál?

–Que todo lo hacía por una promesa.

–O por lástima. –dijo tranquilo el _Kyūbi_.

–No, decir eso sería descortés. No quiero lastimar más de lo necesario.

–Pero vivían en una mentira ¿no lo notaron?

Naruto se rascó la nuca:

–Yo creí que… ¡Oh que _baka_! –Se regañó el _jinchūriki_ – Creí que Sasuke me odiaba y por eso nunca me volvió a ver o buscar; y en ese momento, hubo alguien que me necesitaba y me aferré a eso. Ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa.

Kurama movió la cabeza, sin comprender el concepto de verdad de los humanos.

–¿Y si hay problemas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–No es como si el desprecio o molestia de los aldeanos hacia mí, me sea algo desconocido; además eso es lo que menos me importa… ¡tengo un hijo!

El _Kyūbi_ notó el orgullo y felicidad, plasmados en la enorme sonrisa del rubio _Jinchūriki_ y se dijo que no tuvo que advertirle que su hijo necesitaría a los dos padres para entrenar la fuerza que heredaría… No en vano los _Bijū_ _ya sentían_ al pequeño, antes de que naciera y eso era algo muy revelador.

Naruto salió y debido a la nueva esperanza que sentía; el viento o la fría noche, no le parecieron apabullantes.

Konoha dormía, ajena a lo que _el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente_ , planeaba.

Era consciente de que el Uchiha lo consideró un mal amigo, ni que decir de mal pareja; sin embargo Naruto planeaba apelar a la sensatez Uchiha, esa que debía comprender su nula experiencia en amar a alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, a alguien que no parecía necesitarle ni para… hacerse cargo de un hijo.

Y si no funcionaba bien… podía rogar todo lo que el orgullo Uchiha necesitara, para que le permitiera estar con ellos.

Eso y más harían por esa familia por la que tanto pidió a _Kami_ - _sama_ ; esa que nunca esperó de ese modo, pero que, sin embargo le pareció tan malditamente correcto.

000

No era alguien de posponer las cosas y por supuesto que tampoco lo haría en esa decisión de vida, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, se dedicó a informar que se iba en busca de su antiguo compañero, no decir acerca de su hijo era importante, pues por primera vez deseaba ser egoísta y guardar para su goce personal a Menma y sus facciones –en su opinión– perfectas.

Kurama lo respaldó y le dio valor ante las lágrimas y recriminaciones, incluso hasta en esas largas conversaciones para persuadirlo de que cometía un error.

Como en ese momento. Iruka lo miraba con incredulidad.

–Pero si no es una misión y Sasuke no se ha perdido ¿Por qué ir a buscarlo?

–Porque es muy importante para mí, ¿eso creí que lo sabías, Iruka- _sensei_?

–Por supuesto, aun así no veo el caso. La verdad no comprendo. Te ibas a casar en un par de semanas… ¿no amas a Hinata?

Naruto carraspeó negando…

–Era lo correcto y lo que se esperaba de un futuro _Hokage_.

Iruka observó al que consideraba su hijo y tragó saliva.

–Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–…

–Sin embargo, el punto de ser _Hokage_ no ha cambiado y eso me alegra, no me agradaría que dejaras tus sueños, por… –Iruka se detuvo, pues Naruto sonreía zorrunamente– ¿Qué?

El de ojos azules explicó:

–Quiero serlo, más si no lo soy… he descubierto que la gente ya me acepta y que tengo amigos y personas que me estiman.

Iruka negó y palmeó la cabeza de su ex alumno.

–Nunca hubo rencor en ti, a pesar de lo que viviste, siempre viste en los corazones de la gente y has hecho un gran trabajo salvando a muchos, hasta de sí mismos. Por eso no debo dudar de tus decisiones y solo desear que todo salga bien. Sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote.

Naruto abrazó agradecido a su maestro y se juró que algún día le mostraría a Menma… si Sasuke lo perdonaba.

000

Naruto partió de Konoha, al tercer día de saber de Sasuke y su hijo, tenía permiso para unas semanas libres, usando –por primera vez– su fama de héroe.

Con una pequeña mochila en donde llevaba lo necesario y algo especial, emprendió su camino, ese en que estaba seguro, su sonrisa no se borraría.

Era un _shinobi_ de elite y con eso la investigación del posible paradero el Uchiha, le era conocida o eso creyó; pues al momento de invadir –nada amablemente– la segunda base de Orochimaru y buscar al moreno sin resultado alguno, se dio cuenta que este no parecía estar con su antiguo _sensei_.

Comiendo un pescado asado, en su fogata y mirando las estrellas en la noche; Naruto suspiró, no se daría por vencido y unos poco tropiezos no lo detendrían; su deseo de ver de nuevo a su regordete pequeño le daba ánimos. Y que decir del sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a Sasuke.

000

La cabaña contaba con todo lo necesario y más. Menma poseía por mucho, juguetes y lo que su mentecita necesitaba para divertirse.

El hombre de cabello negro y largo, pasó de nuevo sus manos llenas de _chakra,_ revisando. Al concluir, este se dirigió al padre expectante:

–Todo en orden.

Sasuke se acercó a su hijo y lo cargó:

–Vaya con el pequeño Uchiha, que se ha portado bien y se ha dejado revisar.

Orochimaru evitó a toda costa no voltear, en dirección a padre e hijo, porque Sasuke notaría su sonrisa burlona.

–No necesitas esconderte; sé que te estás burlando.

Orochimaru se giró y vio al Uchiha.

–No puedo evitarlo, Sasuke- _kun_. Es totalmente inesperado y divertido verte en pose de padre bobo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y aceptó:

–Es mi hijo…

–Tu unigénito, sin lugar a dudas, mi genio lo hizo posible. –El moreno no contestó – Sé que esta experiencia no la pasarías con o por cualquiera. Es del _Jinchūriki_.

–Lo es.

Orochimaru acomodó sus pergaminos para buscar el que llevaba los nombres de los progenitores de Menma y colocó el faltante.

Sasuke vio de reojo la acción, no obstante, no detuvo al _sennin_.

–Me extraña que no lo ocultes. –mencionó el científico.

–Tarde o temprano, te darías cuenta; no te subestimo.

–Las posibilidades de esa unión, son interesantes…

Sasuke conocía bien ese gesto de concentración en su antiguo _sensei_ , por lo que intervino en sus elucubraciones.

–Mi hijo no será tu experimento.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

–Ciertamente que su gestación existiese, lo fue.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

–¿Recuérdame porque no te maté por no decirme de _ese_ _detalle_?

–Si me matabas, no habría nadie que monitoreara la gestación y luego la salud de la reencarnación de Hagoromo. En Konoha no lo saben, ni lo sabrán, además de que no están calificados para llevar el control de algo así.

El de _Sharingan_ , bufó molesto.

–Menma no es la reencarnación del Sabio, ni de nadie…

El _sannin_ suspiró y agregó:

–Eso aún no lo sabemos. No te cierres a las posibilidades y asegúrate de estar listo para lo que venga.

–No tiene el _Rinnegan_.

–Ese color de ojos, entre azul y negro, da un gris muy sospechoso.

Sasuke cargó a Menma y lo arrulló.

–Puede que en Konoha sepan algo; pues Naruto lo sabe…

El _sannin_ de las serpientes asintió, confirmando.

–Lo imaginé, por eso los ha estado buscando, pero viene él solo.

–¡¿Buscando?! –soltó Sasuke incrédulo.

–¡Oh sí! –Confirmó el _sannin_ – ¡En algunas de mis otras bases, ha irrumpido sin decencia alguna y las ha volteado de cabeza!

Gruñó Orochimaru. Sasuke casi se permitió sonreír, sin embargo no lo hizo; en cambio, movió la cabeza en negación.

–Dudo que nos busque. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía; seguramente está en una misión y esa es la de darte caza.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros y terminó de recoger sus utensilios.

–En Konoha no se me permite entrar y no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo, además… Es tu decisión engañarte. Pero recuerda eso, sólo como opinión, considero que Menma necesitara toda guía útil.

Sasuke encaminó al _sannin_ a la salida.

–¿Por qué la insistencia? ¿Hay algo que sabes?

Orochimaru miró de soslayo a su antiguo alumno y respondió.

–He sabido que alguien, estuvo muy activo en la guerra, recolectando material genético.

–Tú.

–Obvio que yo, pero aparte de mí, alguien más que se centró en los dos más fuertes, en los que derrotaron a Kaguya.

–Más fuertes eh… Después de la guerra, aseguran que hasta hubo _princesas_ _poderosas_.

–No bromees Uchiha; que de _genjutsus_ que distorsionen la realidad, ustedes son los expertos y sabes todo lo que dio pie a _ese rumor_.

–Afortunadamente con suficiente dignidad para no usarlos con fines… patéticos.

El _sannin_ bufó fastidiado y continuó.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Y nos hemos desviado del tema.

–Lo que insinuó es que según las historias que se cuentan, Naruto y yo, ya no somos los más fuertes.

El _sannin_ agitó la mano:

–Estoy hablando en serio y no de los sueños de grandezas de otros.

Sasuke notó el gesto de molestia en Orochimaru y regresó a dejar a Menma en su cuna, volviendo después con el otro pelinegro a la salida.

–Es mejor que digas lo que sabes y sin rodeos. –presionó al científico.

–Sé que no fui el único interesado en recolectar el ADN de ustedes dos.

–Ya veo… otro genetista con ganas de clonarnos.

–No creo que aún lo logre, no es tan fácil y no cualquiera puede lograrlo. –dijo orgulloso el _sannin_ – y créeme, yo debo ser el que más adelantos lleva en la investigación de clonación

–Entonces debo estar tranquilo; después de todo me preocuparé hasta que lo logres tú.

Orochimaru se rió con suspicacia.

–Aun así, no necesité su material genético, yo ya lo tengo… en Menma, incluso con las líneas sanguíneas Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha y un poco Senjū. Y lo que me interesa investigar es como se desarrollará todo eso, unido en un solo individuo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

–No te permitiría hacer más que eso, vigilar el desarrollo.

–Con eso estoy satisfecho. Pues si _está_ el rubio atolondrado, me vigilará cual buitre.

El Uchiha ya no agregó nada sobre el asunto, en cambio, afirmó:

–La siguiente revisión, lo llevaré yo.

Orochimaru movió la cabeza en una afirmación y se retiró.

En cuanto Sasuke perdió de vista a su antiguo _sensei_ , se internó en su cabaña, yendo hasta la cuna de su hijo, el cual mordisqueaba uno de sus muñecos.

Sasuke se recargó sobre el barandal de la cuna y le susurró al bebé.

–Es tarde para que lo perdonemos… ¿o no?

Menma al escuchar la voz de su gestante, se giró y sonrió.

El Uchiha no lo diría y es que consideraba que esa búsqueda de Naruto –si realmente lo hacía por ellos– podía tener como motivo una disculpa; y que pudo haber seguido con sus planes de boda, pero que no lo haría sin su perdón.

000

No es que se hubiera perdido ni mucho menos, si no que sus pistas se terminaron y optó por regresar al último escondite en el que _preguntó amablemente_. Y ahora que vio de nuevo, notó que el lugar se notaba algo diferente… algo destruido. El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió hasta donde vio por última vez la entrada.

La puerta ya había sido cambiada de lugar, mas Kurama le aseguró que sentía _jutsus_ de ocultamiento.

–Te digo que sí, mocoso.

–Como digas.

Una figura que se acercó de… algún lado. Detuvo al rubio.

–Basta ya, no destruyas nada.

–¡¿Orochimaru?!

El _sannin_ rodó los ojos y negó:

–Mira _jinchūriki_ , si estás en mi base es obvio que yo estaría por aquí.

Naruto pareció pensar un poco en lo dicho por el pelinegro:

–No sé qué demonios te vio el Uchiha…, pero seguro porque eres muy astuto. – _aseguró_ el _sannin_.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

–Soy un ninja de elite.

–No lo dudo.

–Pero bueno, es cierto; a lo que vine ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

El _sannin_ asintió.

–Te lo diré, si te largas de aquí y no regresas nunca.

El rubiales sonrió de nuevo.

–Pues me iré; pero si Sasuke quiere que te traiga algún mensaje, tendrás que verme de nuevo.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Oh vamos, seguro que no solo sabes donde está, si no que tuviste algo que ver con mi… Menma.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

–O sea que dudas de tu paternidad.

–¡No lo digo de ese modo! –Se ofendió Naruto y como notó la broma del _sannin_ , gruñó– Como sea, no quiero llevarte a Konoha ni mucho menos. Te lo debo ¡Pero no abuses!

El _sannin_ negó, pero aseguró, con cierto interés.

–También quisiera ver como funciona eso de ser _jinchūriki_ …

–¡No!

Orochimaru se miró las uñas, prosiguiendo:

–Supongo que podrías venir con Menma y Sasuke en su próxima revisión.

–¿Ellos…?

–Sí, en quince días.

Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio y luego refunfuñó.

–Bien.

–En ese caso…

Orochimaru le dio indicaciones y no es que fueran precisas, pues consideró que el rubio debía trabajar más.

Naruto se retiró no sin antes ver feo al _sannin de las serpientes_.

000

El día era caluroso, sin embargo el viento corría y refrescaba el ambiente. Menma jugaba sobre una manta, en lo que muy cerca de él y sin dejar de vigilarlo, Sasuke entrenaba con su espada.

El viento cambio de dirección y el moreno se quedó inmóvil. Una presencia se acercaba caminando tranquilamente o eso parecía en el exterior, pues por dentro el recién llegado estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

Naruto llegó y se paró a unos metros frente al moreno.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó el moreno.

El de ojos azules exhaló, después de todo no esperaba un recibiendo con sonrisas ni nada parecido, ni aunque Sasuke no estuviese enojado, eso sería posible.

–Lo imaginas ¿no? –respondió el _jinchūriki_ – Deje Konoha…

–…

–No voy a insultar tu inteligencia, eso me enviaría a la tumba –bromeó el rubio. Sasuke no movió un musculo– Sasuke. El amor si es verdadero perdona ¿no?

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y por fin respondió.

–Hablas incluso de amor; eso es mucho ¿no crees?

–Konoha es una aldea liderada por humanos, eso humanos hierran y me temo, Sasuke, que yo también lo soy. No me enseñó nadie a amar, he aprendido viendo a los demás y por eso mismo creí que algún día sería parte de todo eso… no quiero mentirte, lo desee, desee ser parte de… Konoha.

–Me dices que tú solo querías ser parte de ello… –El Uchiha pareció recordar– No solo hablamos _ese_ día en la cascada de los fundadores, hubo un entendimiento; o eso creí.

–No solo lo creíste, fue cierto.

–No lo demostraste.

Naruto suspiró, pues estaba muy tenso; sin embargo al ver a Menma que los miraba curioso, se armó de valor.

–Para mí no merecías un castigo; mas no tengo mucha voz en todo eso, Konoha sigue siendo dirigida por otros. ¿Debí hacer más?

Sasuke vio la sinceridad en los ojos azules y supo que Naruto esperaba que le dijera como debió actuar y negó:

–Eres un _baka_ , siempre lo has sido.

–Lo soy; pues pensé que me odiaste por no abogar por ti. Hice todo lo posible porque me permitieran visitarte y cuando al fin lo logré; solo pude ir una vez, pues saliste sin que yo me enterara. No volví a verte después de eso y supe que me evitabas, por supuesto no te culpé. Al contrario te comprendí, yo mismo me odiaba por todo.

Sasuke guardó su espada…

–¿Estabas tan devastado por mi odio que te comprometiste? –dijo sarcástico.

Naruto se rascó la nuca; pero no retrocedería y siguió:

–Si.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Que si fue por eso, pues por más _genjutsus_ o sentimientos no correspondidos, no me hubieran movido ni un cabello, no si te hubiera tenido a mi lado.

–¡¿Me estás culpando?!

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, y calmó al Uchiha que ya activaba el _Rinnegan_. Pero al fin no tuvo que hacer mucho; solo unos balbuceos de Menma y Sasuke se calmó y fue a alzar al bebé.

–Sasuke…

–Vete.

–Sabes que no me iré.

–…

El Uchiha intentó calmarse para no meterle un _chidori,_ al rubio por el…

Naruto aprovechó y continuó:

–No te estoy culpando; por supuesto que yo cometí muchos errores. Solo quiero contarte como sucedió todo, bueno lo que me llevó a ese compromiso…

Naruto relató lo que el Uchiha no sabía y al concluir…

–Eres un idiota, pero no solo tú. –mencionó el pelinegro.

Naruto suspiró.

–Lo soy ¿imagina que hubiera seguido con todo? Te hubiera perdido sin duda.

El pelinegro bufó molesto y el de bigotitos prosiguió:

–Sasuke salí de Konoha dejando todo resuelto.

–¿Para regresar en cuanto puedas?

–No, para que no haya nada que me ate a ella. No soy un _shinobi_ antes que… padre y si tú quieres… pareja ¿y tú, Sasuke?

El Uchiha se giró en dirección a la cabaña y dejó al rubio detrás.

–Yo no mentí, al contarte… todo de mí y darte...

–Ni yo, solo omití decirte que…

–…

–Sasuke soy algo inseguro y a veces solo deseo encajar en algún lugar, ser parte de algo y mira que sin merecerlo, soy parte de algo maravilloso. Te amo… perdóname.

El aludido dejó salir un sonoro respiro.

–Menma no es una cadena. Ni yo quiero cortar tus sueños.

–No lo comprendes… mis sueños están aquí.

–¿El puesto de _Hokage_?

Naruto sonrió y caminó acercándose a los dos pelinegros:

–Eso llegara y si no… no llorare, te lo prometo.

El Uchiha se giró hacia el rubio y le entregó al pequeño sonriente, que le extendía los brazos.

–Menma, este atolondrado es tu otro padre, Naruto este es tu hijo y necesitara que seas más firme para decir no.

Naruto temblaba al agarrar al bebé, más la sonrisa divertida del morenito, le quito los nervios y lo llenó de fuerza y orgullo, que se trasformaron en una gran sonrisa.

–¡Eres perfecto, _ttebayo_!

–Por supuesto, es nuestro hijo.

Terminó el Uchiha. Los tres entraron de la cabaña o eso intentaban, cuando el rubio chilló:

–¡Oh, traje algo!

El rubio tomó a su hijo con un brazo y con la otra mano, sacó lo que llevaba en su mochila… una rana de peluche verde con ojos enormes. Menma la agarró de inmediato.

–¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

Sasuke sonrió y se dijo, que después de todo, Menma podía tener un padre consentidor y otro un poco estricto…

…

El _sannin_ tuvo que usar toda su paciencia para revisar a Menma sin que el rubio sobre protector y su constante vigilancia, no lo enfureciera.

El Uchiha se encontraba sentado también vigilando, pero sin intervenir o preguntar tanto.

… _Esa mañana en la cabaña. Naruto alistaba a Menma en lo que el Uchiha acomodaba las cosas del infante; que tenía una conversación con su hiperactivo padre rubio._

 _El Uchiha dejó el pequeño bolso listo y observó a esos dos._

– _Naruto hay algo que me dijo Orochimaru…_

 _Naruto dejó a Menma en la cuna, para que agarrara su muñeco preferido._

– _Por el tono de voz, sospecho que no es bueno._

 _Sasuke sonrió de lado._

– _Todo depende._

–…

– _Por un lado, a pesar de que me molesta, tiene razón en lo primero y en lo último no desearía que la tuviera._

 _Naruto cargó de nuevo a su hijo y miró a su pareja._

 _El Uchiha comenzó con el relató y notó como el rubio apretaba contra si a su hijo._

 _Al termino de todo; Naruto arrulló a Menma y advirtió caminando hacia la salida._

– _Menma solo es nuestro bebé, nuestro amado nene. Y si hay algo o alguien por ahí… estaremos alertas._

 _Sasuke comprendió y se unió a ese par en el camino. Dejaron las defensas listas._

– _¿Corremos? –preguntó el rubio._

 _El Uchiha negó._

– _Quiero que Menma disfrute el camino, así no se pondrá molesto en su revisión._

– _¿No le gusta?_

 _Cuestionó suspicaz el de ojos azules. El pelinegro mayor negó…._

– _Como cualquier bebé que se fastidia, no exageremos._

– _No lo hago; pero aun no confío del todo en ese Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke optó por no seguir esa conversación…_

Y en ese momento; que terminaba la revisión de Menma. Naruto de inmediato cargó a este.

Orochimaru bufó y exigió.

–Ni lo lleven todo el tiempo en brazos.

Naruto jugaba con su hijo y respondió:

–Oh, no todo el tiempo. Hacemos ejercicio con él todos los días.

El _sannin_ dejó sus apuntes y llamó a los dos padres.

–¿Alguna novedad?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, y asintieron. El moreno comenzó...

–¿Qué quieres saber…?

000

La familia regresó a su cabaña y el rubio llevaba en su espalda, a un Menma dormido en su porta bebé.

–Dobe, tu tiempo de permiso, ya llegó a su fin.

–Si.

–¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

El rubio rozó la mano del otro y respondió.

–La pregunta sería ¿Qué haremos?

El Uchiha no contestó y el trio siguió su camino. Llegaron –entrada la noche– a su cabaña.

El pequeño pelinegro fue acomodado en su cuna y sus padres le dieron las buenas noches, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El rubio colocó el monitor de bebé y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándose solo la interior.

El Uchiha se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó. El rubio colocó sus brazos sobre los de su amante y lo giró para tenerlo de frente y besarlo.

Las manos del _jinchūriki_ , recorrieron el costado de Sasuke y bajaron la única prenda que este llevaba.

Los miembros –sin barreras– pudieron rozarse entre ellos; mientras las bocas no dejaban de comerse entre ellas.

Los gemidos eran roncos y no tan fuertes, pues pesar de la pasión que embargaba a los dos hombres, estos no olvidaban que cerca de ellos, descansaba su pequeño.

La eyaculación fue pronta, sin embargo eso no detuvo la entrega de esa pareja; que contrario a lo que se esperaría, porque uno de ellos pudo perdonar, estaban juntos.

Lo que se decidiera sobre el fututo, lo harían entre los dos y pensando en su hijo.

Si regresaban; Naruto, se juró que pondría toda su determinación en hacer que Sasuke fuese reconocido como lo que era, como el otro héroe de Konoha.

…

Fueron años de relativa paz, antes de que se escucharon los rumores de ese hombre misterioso que poseía una inmensa fuerza, que le servía para destruir aldeas enteras.

O eso aseguraba la visita que en ese momento, conversaba con el _Nanadaime_.

–¿Un ejército? –preguntó el _Kage_.

–Nadie lo ha comprobado, pues no dejan con vida ningún testigo.

El guardaespaldas y ANBU personal del _Hokage_ intervino.

–Las defensas están al máximo y los vigilantes no han visto nada… por el momento.

El _Kage_ asintió a lo dicho por el otro y para calmar la tensión, bromeó con su visita.

–De todos modos, tu laboratorio está cerca de Konoha, deberías de pasar un tiempo en la aldea. Mitsuki estará feliz.

Orochimaru bufó.

–Mi hijo, es demasiado sociable, a veces me pregunto ¿en qué me equivoque?

–Yo puedo decirte –sonrió el _Hokage_.

Orochimaru gruñó.

–Lo sé, lo sé, no debí poner parte de… Jiraiya para _crear_ a Mitsuki.

–No fue un error, por mi parte te lo agradezco, es bueno ver algo de él en tu hijo.

Sonrió con nostalgia el _Nanadaime_.

El _sannin_ de las serpientes sonrió de lado.

–Podrías agradecérmelo, poniéndole buenos compañeros de equipo a Mitsuki. O tener uno ustedes, para que lo sea.

El _sannin_ se retiró con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios, por el sonrojo en sus dos interlocutores.

Al estar a solas; el ANBU cuestionó:

–¿Dónde está?

–Sabes que con los rumores esparciéndose, no se quedaría quieto.

–¡¿Y lo dejaste ir?!

–No lo hizo solo…

–… ¡Oh por _Kami_ , los llamó!

No se escuchó la respuesta, no obstante, esta era una afirmación.

000

Por uno de los caminos que se dividían para llegar a Konoha, –algo alejado de esta.

Un chico sentado, en la orilla de una saliente rocosa; afirmó:

–Han llegado…

El jovencito brincó y cayó elegantemente en el camino, unos seis metros abajo; dejando a sus compañeros en la saliente…

El recién llegado, observó al chico y dijo…

–No si se eres muy valiente o solo tonto… –El aludido se encogió de hombros– Sabes que iba a Konoha.

–Lo imaginé.

–¿Te enviaron a detenerme? –dijo burlón… Kawaki.

El pelinegro negó.

–Oh no, de hecho tendré problemas por salir sin permiso.

–… ¿Quién eres?

El jovencito sonrió de lado y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar o volverse de otro tono.

–Mis padres, no dieron a conocer a todo mundo mi existencia.

–¿Tenían vergüenza de ti? Por eso te ocultaron.

El pelinegro sonrió más…

–Es gracioso que lo digas de ese modo. Después de todo has visto a… mis amigos.

Kawaki alzó la vista y vio la saliente rocosa… Los _Bijū_ se dejaron ver al acercarse a la orilla.

–¡¿Quién eres?! –volvió a preguntar Kawaki.

–Es verdad que no lo sabes –aseguró el jovencito–…, eso es muy extraño; pues a ti te crearon, sin embargo podrías ser… mi medio hermano.

–…

–Soy Menma Namikaze Uchiha. El hijo de Naruto y Sasuke… soy el hijo de las rencarnaciones de Asura e Indra, y créeme… soy nacido naturalmente.

Kawaki se colocó en posición de ataque y empuñó su _B_ _ō_.

–Eso solo te hace más fácil de matar; yo no tengo debilidades heredadas.

Menma sonrió y agitó la mano en dirección a los _Bijū_.

–Yo me encargó de él; ustedes desháganse de su ejército.

Kawaki al ver esa acción, activó su sello…

–Vamos chico, que serás el primero en ser destruido y luego iré por todo los otros _shinobis_ , pues no deben existir… está ya no es su era.

–Y no me digas ¿quieres de regreso el _chakra_?... ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso…? ¡Oh claro! A mis padres los aburrió Kaguya con el mismo argumento.

Kawaki entrecerró los ojos y Menma supo que debía ponerse serio, pues dos _chakras_ muy conocidos, ya se acercaban…

–Mis padres… –masculló Menma.

Este, cerró los ojos por un segundo y los abrió de nuevo, mostrando los irises con… el _rinnegan_ activado.

000

Los _bijū_ atacaron a los secuaces de Kawaki, con resultados… victoriosos y veloces, tanto como para ver como el _kage bunshin_ se activó y cuatro cuerpos símiles a Menma, aparecieron.

… Los ataques comenzaron. El _Shinra Tensei_ , el _Chibaku Tensei_ , el Rey del Infierno, las invocaciones de bestias monstruosas y por último –y con Naruto el _Nanadaime_ y Sasuke su _ANBU_ personal, ya en el lugar, dispuestos a _proteger a su bebé–_ … apareció Kurama, la parte que Menma portaba, ya vestido con su armadura de guerrero _Susanoo_. Ese fue el final de un sujeto creado para destruir.

El mundo _shinobi_ no terminaría ese día, solo iniciaría una nueva etapa, una que guiaría, _otro Sabio_.

…

* * *

 _El verdadero amor perdona…_

 _El verdadero amor perdona…_

 _Si el amor es verdadero,_

 _No se quiebra no abandona…_

 _Si el amor es verdadero,_

 _No se quiebra no abandona…_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **El verdadero amor perdona**_ _, de_ _ **Mana**_ _._

…

* * *

Kawaki, es el tipo con el que está luchando el burrito en el primer capítulo, -eso escuche XDD- Según el fandom y sus rumores, es un clon creado, una combinación de Sasuke y Naruto. Las malas lenguas aseguran que mató a Naruto.

El final feliz y algo largo, me excedí jajajaja

¡Muchas gracias!

Karolita, sakura1402, kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Anien –Si, aseguran que si fue encarcelado y eso es muy molesto, y también para mí perdió sentido todo con ese final horrible y que valor de ver esa cosa de _La boda_ XDD Muchas gracias por comentar–, Moon-9215, neblinadesol y Zanzamaru


End file.
